


Kaname's New Lover

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A thirty one year old human named Megan Kendell from the Real World falls into a hole and she lands in Kaname Kuran's World. She meets him and she becomes his girlfriend. Megan and Kaname get married. Megan gets pregnant with two sets of identical twins and she gives birth. Two boys and two girls. Christopher Michael and Cameron Ryan. Lily Marie     and Daisy Lynne.





	Kaname's New Lover

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026. I woke up and I got dressed. I grabbed all of my belongings and I packed them up in my two bags. I grabbed the purple purse off of the desk and I saw all three of my small pets sitting inside. They're on my journal and they're looking up at me. Me:"You three are protecting my journal." "Good job." I said.


End file.
